April, May, and June
April, May, & June are Daisy Duck's nieces. They are the female counterparts of Huey, Dewey and Louie. Appearances Comics The first appearance of the trio was in the comic story "Flipism" in which Donald is making all of his decisions based on coin toss in which they are seen in the final panel with Huey, Dewey and Louie as their escorts. It would be six years before they would be used in comics again. Their second appearance was in "The Double Date" again with the nephews in the last panel. In their third appearance "Small Flyers" they were given actual names: April, May and June. It was also the first time they given an important role in which they visit theiraunt and they start to get bored so Daisy agrees to let them bake cookies by themselves with disastrous results. In "A Sticky Situation" the girls are present but they do nothing but follow Daisy around. In their second to last appearance "Movie Mad" Huey, Dewey and Louie are soaking wet and they run away to a woman's house where the girls happen to staying. They jokingly give the boys some dry clothes that happen to be dresses. Their final appearance "The Beauty Business" marks their most important role as they help Donald with his failing beauty salon in which Daisy has to go and try out. The girls fail at their jobs at first but in the end they give Daisy a perfect face mask and all is well. Role in modern comics and redesign Dutch Comics In 1998, the editors of the Dutch 'Donald Duck' weekly magazine decided the three girls should be modernized, and they got permission from the Disney Company to do so. Dutch Duck-comic artist Mau Heymans designed a new hairdo and new wardrobe for April, May and June. The new hairdo first appeared in the Dutch comic "Nieuwe Coupe". They now don't look the same at all in Dutch stories, and don't have the 'girly' occupations anymore they had when Barks created them. In some Danish stories, the new hairdo has been copied. The Dutch comics with the redesigned girls have also been published in other countries. However. They still appear in their old design in several other countries that haven't adopted this redesign yet. While April, May and June still appear regularly in comics. Their roles are usually quite minor. The exception are the Dutch version of Donald Duck comics. They appear often in these. Together with Daisy in comics based on her or in comics called "Duckies". Which focus on April, May and June and Huey, Dewey and Louie. Italian Comics In Italian comics they are called Ely Emy and Evy. Boom! Studio Darkwing/DuckTales comic April, May and June make brief cameo appearences in the four part cross over conclusion of the 2011 Darkwing Duck and DuckTales comics Dangerous Currency. They help the fellow residents of Duckberg beat back the villains and The Phantom Blot's slime. House of Mouse To date, the girls' only appearance in animation was a cameo in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night". Who is Who You can recognize the girls in their modern look: April (Lizzy in Dutch comics) has one ponytail in her hair, and wears red. May (Juultje in Dutch comics) wears a headband, and dresses in blue. June (Babetje in Dutch comics) has the two pigtails, and wears yellow or green. Trivia When Don Rosa was asked if the mother of April, May and June is Donna Duck who appeared in a few stories before Daisy appeared, he replied that is a good idea. Gallery Portrettengalerij Lizzy Juultje en Babetje centerfold.jpg|Dutch artwork of April, May and June REM_2010_IrisVoorneveld_lizzyjuultjebabetje.jpg aprilmayjune01.gif|April, May and June before their redesign. A more modern version of their classic look. 12schetsen.gif|Design sketches of April, May and June 's new look by "Mau Heymans" and their classmates/teachers by "Daniel Branca." strip-duckies-tennis.large.jpg|Example page of a "Duckies" comic. External links * Duckies. Nieuwe Coupe on INDUCKS * Dutch Duckipedia entree * Disney's HooZoo - April, May and June Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Living characters Category:Bands Category:Siblings Category:Character trios